The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zo08159’.
Clematis ‘Zo08159’ is a deciduous plant grown for use as a landscape plant.
Clematis ‘Zo08159’ was derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor at his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a new cultivar of Clematis that was free flowering in spring and summer with terminal and axillary flowers. ‘Zo08159’ was selected in 2012 and arose from a controlled cross made in 2004 between unnamed and unpatented plants from his breeding program; the female parent designated as No. 19960253 and the male parent designated as No. 20020196.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2009. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cutting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.